Makeup and Nail Polish
by powergirl1729
Summary: "Oh, Ms. Knight, can we borrow your makeup an nail polish?" What really happened in Big Time Sneakers Jagan slash


AN: I've had this in my head ever since I saw Big Time Sneakers. That episode is canon Jagan, don't deny it.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR… yet

Logan kneeled in the middle of the living room examining what lay around him. Ms. Knight had seemed reluctant to give her make-up and nail polish, but in the end she'd given in. There was a bottle nail polish opened that made the entire room smell like alcohol. Logan smiled thinking this is how a operating room would smell.

Now for the patient: a single shoe. The scuff mark wasn't too deep or large, but it was still a big problem. He leaned over to look for a bottle of black nail polish to match the dark leather. Luckily, he found some coal black polish.

Bending over the shoe he began to cover the scratch with the liquid. He heard James enter the room, but he was determined to ignore him. James spoke so smugly Logan could hear the smirk on his face, "This is a lovely view"

Logan sat straight up turning around and glaring at James before continuing. James wiped the smirk off his face and moved over to where Logan sat. He squatted in front of Logan with a serious expression on his face, "Are you really angry with me?"

Logan still glared at him, "Ever since we got the shoes you've been going against everything I planned. You signed the contract."

James was, thankfully, silent for a whole minute. Unfortunately, it didn't last, "How do I make it up to you?"

Logan didn't even hesitate, "You can help yourself by not talking"

"Do you hate me right now?"

"Yes. You are officially of my friend list. As soon as I finish this, I am de-friending you on Facebook."

James whimpered slightly in his throat. Logan dropped the shoes (carefully) and stood up, "James, have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

James stepped over the bottles and hugged Logan looking down at him apologetically. Logan tried ignoring him, but James was too adorable. "Please, go away. I need to fix these before the guy comes"

James began to slide his lips up Logan's neck kissing gently and sweetly, "We have hours, before he comes. We can do something more exciting until then"

Logan shuddered, but resisted. James continued to press his body against Logan's. The smaller boy pushed back against James, "I'm still mad at you"

James flashed his model smile, "I can't make it up to you?"

Logan suddenly came up with a brilliant idea, "If you really want to make it up to me, then you let me give you… a makeover"

James backed up, "No. I mean why mess with perfection", he gestured at his perfect face.

Logan held up a tube of lipstick up smirking, "I'll never forgive you I you don't"

James closed his eyes breathing deeply, "OK! Just, don't touch the hair"

Logan grinned and smeared the lipstick all over James lips. It was a gaudy neon pink and looked hilarious on James. James opened his eyes and made puppy eyes at the other boy, "That's all, right?"

Logan tried to keep a straight face as he shook his head. "I get you for hours, Remember?"

James sat down in the middle of the make-up and waited for it to be over. Logan took his sweet time picking some eye shadow. He picked a baby blue shade and gently applied it to James eyes. James pouted heavily, but didn't resist.

After that, Logan found pale foundation to turn James into a vampire. Burgundy blush finished off the ridiculous appearance. Logan began to tell him it was over, but then he discovered something else.

"No, no, no, no. Logan I'm begging you. I'll be your slave for a whole week. Not the mascara"

Logan unscrewed the tube slowly savoring the panicked expression on the other boys face. "You remember when I cross dressed to get into that Phoebe Nachee lecture."

James nodded remembering it well.

"Ms. Knight taught me how to do my own makeup. I know what I'm doing"

James squeezed his eyes shut shaking his head stubbornly. Logan sighed, "If I put it on myself, would you let me do it to you?"

James paused weighing his options, before nodded in agreement. Logan carefully put on mascara. After he was finished he looked at his friend smirking; "Now it's your turn"

James closed his eyes planning to wait it out, but Logan slapped him upside the head, "You need to open your eyes, or I will poke your eyes out"

James opened his eyes making a perfect pout. He looked like a depressed clown, so Logan didn't care. The pale boy applied the mascara and watched his artwork.

James really did look like a sad clown. His bright pink lipstick he smeared so it covered the bottom half of his face. The parts of his face not smeared with lipstick were pale white smeared with dark red rouge that had somehow spread all over his face. His eyes were baby blue and a smear of mascara ran from the corner of his eye like a tear. He reached over to the mirror, but Logan stopped him, "Don't you want to do me first?"

James grinned like it was Christmas. "Is that a question?"

James did and even worse job of smearing makeup all over the other's face. Logan plain out refused to let James touch the eyeliner. When the other finished, Logan was almost too scared to look in the mirror. He was far worse than James.

He was wearing black lipstick (where did that come from) that was actually put on well. For the rest of his face, he had pink blush on his eyelids and green eye shadow one his cheeks. The foundation was orange, reminding him off James' Mangerine.

James giggled as he saw his reflection. He turned and started covering Logan's face with kisses. Logan pushed him away grinning. "Stop. What if Ms. Knight figures out that were… you know?"

James shut up Logan by kissing him again. Logan kissed back briefly, but again pushed him away, "No, stop. I think she's already suspicious"

James pushed Logan against the wall kissing the smaller boy passionately. Logan pushed him away again, "No, wait until after we sell the shoes"

James was about to let go, but they heard a crash from the doorway. Ms. Knight was standing there in front of a basket of dirty clothes that had just been dropped on the floor. She was staring at them in shock.

Logan analyzed the situation. James had him pushed against the wall. They were both wearing heavy makeup that was probably smeared over both their faces by now. James backed off Logan slightly and Logan blurted out, "We were fixing our shoes"

Ms. Knight finally found her voice, "That's… OK… that's fine… I'm OK"

She picked up her clothes and ran into the door before managing to open it. James and Logan watched her go. As soon as she was out the door, Logan grabbed James pressing their lips together.

James pulled back this time, "What happened to fixing the shoes?"

Logan silenced him with a scorching kiss. Mumbling against the other boys lips, "We do have hours"

James grinned pulled the boy against him leading him to their bedroom. "So what other things did you learn from your little cross dressing escapade?"

Logan winked devilishly, "Stop talking and I'll show you"


End file.
